Talk:Gustavo
Predictions Interesting. For some reason I doubt he'll go far. Not to be negative. Hiding Oreos in her bra. 06:12, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, well, we'll just have to wait and find out... :P Aren't you a little old to be playing in the ball pit? Yes. Yes I am. 12:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I disagree, Rhonda. I see him as a mid-out. I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 21:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) It depends on your definition of how far a mid-out is and mine. But I will say it is hard to rank contestants when you don't know all of them. Hiding Oreos in her bra. 00:57, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Good point. I see a mid-out as last three voted off pre-merge, and first three voted off post-merge. Oh, I forgot to say anything about the actual character. He seems good, but kind of weird. I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 01:05, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't see him making it to the merge. His personality makes him seem like his team would vote him out, like Eva. I could be wrong though. My predictions always backfire. Duncan was rude and he always makes it far. Maybe his teammates will mess up and save him like Acid Tongue. Hiding Oreos in her bra. 01:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Fellow Sprink story fan! =D Yeah, it does seem smarter to vote off someone who messed up than someone who just insults people. Speaking of predictions, how are you doing in the TD:TJ final three and winner guessing contests? I hope it's candy! Or a whole bunch of shoes! Or shoes made of candy! 01:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I didn't enter the winner guessing contest cause I was too late but I want Julia to win. I'm in the final 4 in the final 3 guessing contest but it took several guesses to get there. I saw how good you;ve been doing (voting for Chirssy and in the final 4 guessing contest). Congrats! Hiding Oreos in her bra. 02:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) O, and glad your a sprink story fan too! Hiding Oreos in her bra. 02:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) You'll probably make it to the WGC this time Rhonda, since there are 20 characters. Thanks, guys. "I once saw him juggle a baby, a bowling ball, and an olive. It was made extra hard because the baby pooped." 12:26, April 17, 2011 (UTC) He was boring to write for, like Kim? Oh, so you don't like Italians. Racist. :P SG has a habit of changing his siggy once a month. 23:42, September 6, 2011 (UTC) SG, don't call me racist... I know you were kidding but... Anyways, it must have been a coincidence. :/ I really wish you could all 23:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Rhonda won. XD So pop-pop-pop your peepers, and tweak out your sneakers don't sleep, come on get your Creep with me 21:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Rhonda and I became friends over this... XDD Everyday I'm shufflin'... 21:34, October 15, 2011 (UTC)